Locked Up
by Angel C and H
Summary: Astrid watches as Hiccup tries to perfect his Dragon Fly 2. She can't stand to see him do this anymore so she has to act! But she will discover that she will confess more than she planned to. One Shot Astrid POV. Rated K for non sexual love references.


Locked Up

Ok. SO I was eating skittles when I thought to myself. I haven't written a story in a while. I need to plan to make one up! So I decided to start a story called "Switching Sides" But I haven't done making a full story line yet so I made a One Shot in the meantime! This One Shot was made on the spot if I'm being honest. Sorry If it's not the best in the world but Enjoy anyways!

* * *

*Astrid POV*

This morning was so stressful. I saw Hiccup working on his Dragon Fly 2 and I felt like I was about to throw up. I saw the confidence in his face as he jumped off the cliff. The wind suddenly stopped and he fell towards the water.

"Hiccup!" I screamed. Toothless jumped after him and caught him before he hit any rocks. After I saw Hiccup return I felt relief but also a little anger. I hated how he did the most dangerous things. Someday that will hurt him or worse.

"Thanks for the save bud." Hiccup patted toothless on the top of his head. I walked over and nailed his shoulder with my fist. "Ow! That actually hurts you know!" He laughed a little as he looked at my furious face. "Oh... I'm in trouble?" He asked.

"Stormfly, spine shot!" Stormfly hit Hiccup's tunic and not his actual body but he was now pinned against a rock with the arrow from her tail. I walked over with a piece of rope and tied his hands behind him.

"Oh come on. It wasn't THAT bad. What are you going to do? Lock me up?" He asked sarcastically.

"Actually yes I am." I looked at his innocent green eyes. *Come on Astrid! You're supposed to be mad at him! Keep character!* I thought to myself. I dragged him back to the dungeon and threw him into the farthest cell from the door.

"Astrid. Quit playing around." He was still thinking this was a game.

"You think I'm playing around!?" I snapped at him. I instantly regretted it. He gave me hurt eyes. I was starting to crumble.

"You have to understand that if Toothless and I separate, I need to be able to glide back to him." Curse him that he was right.

"You have no idea how worried I am whenever I see you attempt a test to perfect it!" I felt myself getting emotional. *Astrid! You are a warrior! You don't show emotion!* One side of my mind thought. But the other side of my mind saw that I was with Hiccup alone and he was the only one I found that I could open up to.

"I know you get worried Astrid. That's why I don't do it every second of the day. I only-" I had enough so I cut in.

"Every time I see you fall I see when you got hit by the tail of the Red Death. I can't stop seeing you falling to your death. I thought you died that day!" At this point I was in tears. I couldn't stop them. "I waited every day wondering when you would wake up. If you would wake up. I questioned myself if you'd even open your eyes again or if you would still know who I was. I cried myself to sleep every night! I spent my whole day worrying about you! Days went by and you didn't wake up! I was scared alright! I still get scared whenever you put yourself in danger! I can't handle seeing you in that state again or if you even survive to it! I WON'T BE ABLE TO LIVE WITHOUT YOU IN MY LIFE!" I finally finished crying and screaming my whole feelings at him. I never truly told him how I felt about him.

"Astrid. I had no idea." Hiccup sounded taken back. He took my hand in his. I felt my hand melt in his. His arm was reached in between the cell bars just to be able to comfort me. He didn't even try to escape. He finally understood. I opened to cell and I crashed into him giving him the biggest hug I could give him. I held on like he'd leave if I let go. Though Hiccup probably felt his ribs cracking, he softly hugged me back. I instantly calmed down and my tears started to halt. I looked up into his caring eyes. I felt myself moving closer to his face. He looked unsure as he knew what I was doing. "Astrid what are y-" My lips cut his off and I felt my body instantly relax like I had no bones in my body anymore. He held me as I moved my arms around his neck. It felt like an eternity that we kissed and after we parted.

"Do you finally understand how worried I get for you?" I asked him.

"Yeah. I think I do." He looked embarrassed as he said it.

"So what are you going to do about it?" I asked again.

"I guess I'll make sure I prefect the design before I test it with a dummy?" He looked at me with a clumsy smile.

"Good answer Dragon Boy." I said as I locked his cell again.

"Wait.. You're still keeping me in here!?" He panicked.

"Yup!" I smiled as I left the dungeon.

I don't know how long I'm going to keep him in there but I guess I could let him out and see if he continues to test his boundaries.

* * *

So that's the One Shot! P.S. I guess you can tell that my next story is going to be "Switching Sides." Thanks for reading!


End file.
